Starla Bright
Princess Starla is the princess of Sparkletone and one of the founding members of the Delux Club. Starla is the keeper of the Ring of Sparkletone and she is the Guardian Fairy of Sparkletone . She is the second Delux girl to be introduced, the first being Blossom. Personality and Traits Starla is a 17 year-old blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Starla also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Starla isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Starla has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Starla often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Micheal than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Starla likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However despite her intuitions, Starla can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Delux. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Starla is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange. Pre-Series When Starla was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a white pair of glasses and had somewhat messy hair. It was revealed that when she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Felix, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Jennifer. Luna cast a spell on Jennifer so she could not go to the school dance, but instead Felix spent the whole night taking care of Jennifer and holding her hand, which upset Starla. Later as time went on Starla and a little puppy of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant, but instead she found a special tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree was which, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Delux. When Starla first went to Alfea, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action which got her to be expelled. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Starla brought Blossom to Alfea when Blossom discovered her magical abilities. Blossom forms a team, Delux Club, with four other girls, Starla, Electra, Tenna, and Nina. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first the three witches, Frost, Dacy and Hurricane attempted to steal Starla's ring, as they believed it had the power of the Dragon Flame. They sent a note pretending to be Micheal asking her out on a date. At last, they succeeded, by kidnapping and binding Starla and thus forcing Blossom to hand over the ring. They immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected. Blossom was not the leader of the group but at times takes the role. During the period, Blossom took to adapt to the new environment, Starla offered sympathy and comfort when Blossom faced setbacks. One example was when Blossom found out Kye's real identity and was heartbroken. Starla consoled and comforted Blossom, even though she was in the same predicament. As a result, Blossom is grateful to her. Starla's relationship with the three other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. Starla later find out her parents are divorcing. And when the Day of the Rose comes around, she lashes out at Blossom because she is so stressed about what clothes to bring to whose house for the weekend. She was still a little in denial about her parents, and very much wanted them to work it out. They started to gain deeper understanding and trust in their friends, and appreciated their friends for their different personalities. Starla and Micheal also started to be interested in each other. Initially, Starla knew Micheal as Kye, but when Kye's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, just like Blossom, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Starla truly loved Micheal, so she accepted him as a squire. Starla aided Blossom in recovering her power when the three witches stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Blossom recovered her powers, and Starla and the others joined the battlefield. Starla, Nina, Electra, and Tenna held off Dacy and Hurricane, whereas Blossom settled a score with Frost. In the end, the Delux Club emerged victorious. |-|Season 2= In the second season, Starla and Micheal's relationship was off to a good start, until Starla, Blossom, Micheal, Kye, and Aurora went to the Under Realm. Starla and Micheal were separated from the others. They arrived in a village called Downland. There they met Mensous and Queen Garatia. Garatia took a real liking to Micheal , which infuriated Starla, who was weak from lack of sunlight. After a recharge, she reunited with Blossom, Kye and Aurora. When they rescued the pixies, Amora saw Luna and a bond of sisterhood was born. After that, Starla was determined to get Micheal back from Garatia. Amora helped with this by putting in one of her soul mate blossoms in Garatia's bouquet. Thanks to this act, Garatia dumped Micheal for Mensous, thus saving him from being married and bring him back to Starla. Before a big mid-term exam involving convergence, Starla came up with an idea to help the girls bond better; a slumber party. During the party she told her friends of a fifth grade crush on Felix of Anphelion and her hopes of him asking her to a dance at her school. Unfortunately he asked a girl named Jennifer from Olimpis and she said yes. Starla wanted to ruin the date by casting a break-out spell but Starla goofed up and broke Jennifer's leg, but instead of asking Starla, Felix stayed with Jennifer for the whole dance and held her hand. During the test, Starla's contribution was giving the titan vision. After passing the exam, Starla, Tenna, and Aurora went to Earth with Blossom and nearly got involved with a gang called "The Suits". After that incident, Starla and the other girls went to a Halloween party and got the last laugh. Afterwards the girls went to a resort realm and Starla showed off a brand new swimsuit that was just for show. The day after, Aurora suggested they send a postcard to Starla's parents, but she did not know that they were divorced until Starla told her causing an argument between the two which leads to Aurora storming off. Starla then went to apologize to Aurora, thus earning her Charmix. She then went to the Under Realm with the other Delux and the Specialists to save Blossom from Cradler. She solved a puzzle involving colors, while joking about making the teacher reconsider her grade. |-|Season 3= Starla plays a rather big part in this season. It starts off at her Princess Ball where her father announces he will be remarrying. The bride-to-be is the wicked Countess Candace along with her daughter, Caitlin. With the help of Malkon, Candace puts King Glow under a spell. At her Princess Ball, Starla is spelled herself by Caitlin, turning her into a hideous beast and under the influence of Candace, her father refuses to recognize her as his daughter. But the Delux girls manage to break the spell and turn Starla back to normal. Starla earns her Enchantix by saving her father from a dragon during the thousand-year anniversary of the Kingdom of Draklon after Gabriella tricks Kye into drinking a love potion given to her by Malkon. She later breaks Gabriella's hold on Kye with the use of her newly acquired Fairy Dust. Starla later breaks Candace's hold on her father by storming in their wedding ceremony, thus freeing her kingdom and regaining her rightful place as the Princess of Sparkletone. During Blossom's quest to defeat Malkon and save her parents, Starla is ever faithful and supportive and always willing to help. During this season, Starla and Micheal's relationship grows as well. |-|Season 4= Starla appears in Season 4 with the rest of the Delux Club as they travel to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth. When the Delux Club open their store, Love & Pet, Starla is in charge of their grooming and clothing. When the boys come to Earth to watch over the girls, Blossom's Earth rival, Anika, gets a crush on Micheal and is determined to make him hers. This infuriates Starla and causes her to constantly question Micheal's loyalty since Anika constantly follows him around. |-|Season 5= Starla is once again seen with the Delux. Starla is seen helping the Delux save the Lilo flower and defeating the Triunx. The Delux including Starla come to promote their concert at the Frutti Music Bar. She is then seen watching the Royal Crowning Ceremony and then flying off to the save Gardenia's beach from the oil spill with the Delux. She is also seen annoyed when Miss Daragona told them that they must acquire the Sirenix power, in order to defeat Nitornus. Starla, along with Aurora and Blossom, travels through the ocean in her Harmonix. Starla also meets a selkie named, Stern and bonds with her. She also later put on an fashion show, but her attempts were ruined as the other students lost interest. She tried to ask her Guardian of Sirenix about an opinion, but her Guardian gets annoyed for being summoned for something as simple as fashion show. While trying to find some clothes and jewelry, Starla touches a spell and turns into little kid and her personality changes as well. The spell later wears off. Starla, along with the rest of the Delux, acquired Sirenix and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their Selkies. Her father becomes ill after the seal from the Pillar of Light was taken by Nitornus, causing an eclipse throughout the Magic Dimension. |-|Season 6= Starla and the other girls (minus Blossom) arrived at Inferio along with the Specialists for Inferio's party which is for Maria's revival. They helped Maria get ready for the party. At the party, the Triunx interrupted and summoned a creature, The Beast of the Depths, which then attacks the guests and everyone at the event. The Delux try to defeat it using their Sirenix powers, but failed and discovered that only Maria can command it to leave Inferio. Maria has lost her confidence, so the Delux leave and try to find the "Inspiration of Sirenix" in Lake Roccaluce, which the Sirenix Guardians said it can make inspire Maria to believe she still has her powers. The Delux later discover that they're the Inspiration and quickly leaves, but are blocked by the Triunx, though Luna and the girls managed to defeat them easily and leave. Back at the Inferio palace, the Delux manage to inspire Maria, making her transform and drive the creature away. The Delux and the rest of the party celebrate, and Starla and the girls flew up in the air and decorate it with their Sirenix powers. It is revealed that Starla is opening a fashion boutique (Starla's couture) in Alfea. She had designed new outfits for the Delux. During Daragona's anniversary party, the fairies and pixies celebrate, but not long after that, the pixies got a call the Pixie Village is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Delux and the pixies leave Alfea and defend the village. However, after a while, the trolls along with the pixies around them disappear. When coming back to Alfea, the Delux found a crow. Starla and the Delux go to Nimia College, where they watch the Specialists' and Paladins' training. After a while, Treants came and attacked the school. Upon feeling the dark magical energy from Cloud Tower, the Delux go there and fight the witches and the Triunx. They found out that the energy came from Christina and the Legendarium. They tried to attack them, but failed and caused their powers to be gone. However, Blossom still has her power and give parts of the Dragon Flame's magic to the Delux to give them strength. Later on, the Delux and her goes for a train at Aurora's gym. She wants to design the Delux some new looks for their training, however she had to give them some of her fashion stocks as she can't use magic. During her training, she is having difficulties to do Aurora's new move which is the flip-back. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie, Starla along with the others helped Blossom in finding her parents. When the Delux and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Inferio she was quite interested in seeing Blossom's baby pictures when one of them popped up, but Bartleby told her otherwise. She is engrossed in seeing Blossom's baby pictures kept in the secret library of Inferio. |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie, Starla's last name is revealed to be Bright when Frost attacks her, and the Delux (minus Blossom) face the Triunx at Alfea. Afterwards, they soon discover Blossom is engaged to Kye on a reality TV show, she then tells the Delux, who all agree to go to Inferio. They arrive to Inferio to find a heartbroken Blossom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Kye tells her that they can't get married. After being at Inferio the Delux teleport to Gardenia, the Delux then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their powers back. The Delux then head to Harim to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Triunx who they then defeated. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Starla has long golden-blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her civilian outfit in Season 1 is a yellow halter top and orange skirt with yellow sandals. Her civilian outfit in Seasons 2 and Season 3 is a orange strapless dress with yellow stripes along with a yellow belt and shoes. She wears a pair of orange star earrings. In Season 4, she wears a yellow tube dress with an orange belt. Her shoes are orange heels with yellow-and-white socks and orange ankle straps. In Season 5, her civilian outfit is similar to her Enchantix, but with yellow and orange colors and two stars. She also has knee high yellow boots and red star-shaped earrings and a headband. In Season 6, she wears a bubble gum shirts under a medium violet red coat. Her shirts collar are tied with a dark grey bow. She wears a grey belt and a medium slate blue skirts with heart patterns and a plaid pattern headband. |-|Delux= Starla's Delux outfit consists of a sparkling pale orange one-shoulder top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with pale orange tube ties. She also wears light yellow cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder yellow with orange tips. |-|Charmix= Starla's Charmix is a sun-shaped pin and a round moon waist bag . |-|Enchantix= Starla's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of yellow and orange. With a yellow collar at her neck with a orange bow and a yellow necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and orange, with a pale yellow outlining and speckled with dark yellow decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow-orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three stars, and wears two sets of yellow, star shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly yellow gloves. |-|Believix= Her Believix outfit keeps her highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that holds her braid in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of apricot-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a lilac tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an yellow skirt with pink frills underneath and a lilac bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high yellow stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright yellow with tints of orange and lilac. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. |-|Sophix= Starla's Sophix consists of a yellow top and green and yellow skirt. She also wears pink gloves and orange boots with flowers surrounding her leg. Her wings are colored orange and pink. Her hair is loose and is the same as her hair in the Believix transformation. |-|Lovix= Starla's Lovix is a pink dress with a yellow belt, shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee-high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, orange-yellow with pink borders. Her wings also have amber jewels on the upper corners. |-|Harmonix= Starla's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light orange colors and pink and yellow borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light orange with pink and yellow borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light orange and has pink lining. Her wings are mainly yellow with the top part pink. Her bottom wing border is yellow.Her wing effect are yellow-colored stars.Her shoes are light pink heels similar to her Enchantix, but with fuchsia and yellow straps. |-|Sirenix= Starla's Sirenix consists of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top (similar to the one she wore while in Winx form), a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with a purple criss-cross pattern around them and matching purple high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border. |-|Blossomix= Her hair style is similar to Harmonix's but now with a smaller right-sided ponytail. She wears a yellow tiara with a blue gem at her forehead and a red and violet jumpsuit with yellow butterfly-styled skirt that has a blue gem. Her heals are yellow and the peach organza extends from her back to her violet bracelets. Her golden wing resembles her Enchantix's. |-|Mythix= Her hairstyle is similar to Blossomix but it is loosened. She wears a pale yellow dress with two orange flowers on the sides and her shoes are the same color like her dress. Her wings are pointed in yellow, pink and purple colors with glitter. |-|Butterflix= Coming soon... Magical Abilities Starla's attacks come from the Sun, Moon and Stars, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Sparkletone, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to the Sun. Starla's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Starla can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She has also used an attack called Sun Burst which burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Starla can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Starla being from Sparkletone, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Starla is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. She also has one Star based spell via Bright Star. Starla also has the Ring of Sparkletone and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from the Triunx, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since, and has no longer been seen to be used by her after she gained her Enchantix. In her role as the Fairy of the Sun, the Moon and the Stars, Starla wields the ultimate ability to manipulate light, the fierce power of the Sun, the mystic force of the Moon and the astral energy of the stars. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Due to the fact that Starla's powers revolve around light and heat, she cannot remain in a dark area very long. Starla possesses a magic item known as the Ring of Sparkletone. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon's Flame, it is believed that the ring holds immense magical powers and the Triunx mistakenly thought the Dragon Flame was in it because of that. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation. Curiosities *'Birthday:' August 18 *'Astrological Sign:' Mermaid *'Favorite Food:' Nachos *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite Hobby:' Shopping and organizing pajama parties! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Handsome and full of muscles... and super sweet like Micheal *'Best Friend:' Blossom!!! *'Favorite Movies:' Comedies! Nothing is better than a laugh! *'Loves:' Dressing super fashionable, and giving fashion tips *'Favorite Music:' Pop music *'Favorite Spell:' Moon Ray! *'Phobia:' Bugs. Trivia *The hairband from Starla's Harmonix form is similar to the hat worn by Andrina, one of the sisters of Ariel in the 1989 Disney film "The Little Mermaid". In addition,both of them have blond hair, and the ribbons making up her Harmonix sandals as well as her Sirenix thighs are of the same color as Andrina's mermaid tail. *Harmonix is the first fairy form that does not tie her hair into pigtails. *Starla is a year older than the Delux and the rest of her class due to being held back a year for her acts of delinquency. Even if she is older than the other girls, she often acts immature for her age and sometimes like a 3-year-old, as shown in Season 5. *Starla had once flirted with twenty-six Specialists within one day. *Starla's opposite is Dacy. **Elementally: Starla having light related powers and Dacy having darkness related powers. **Personality: Starla is extrovert while Dacy is a sort of introvert and fights by cunning. *She had to suffer several body mutations: **Turned into a monster by Caitlin. **Her face turned into a doodle when she gave up her looks for the Water Stars. **She temporarily became a child. Her personality also changed a little. *Starla is normally seen with Blossom and Nina more than the other girls. *It is revealed that she is acrophobic (scared of heights), which is ironic since she can normally fly. *Starla had three childhood designs: in Season 2, she wore glasses and looked like a nerd; in Season 3 she was more formal. During Season 5 she looked somewhat ordinary 3-5 year old girl. However in Season 5 she wears her normal civilian outfit of Season 5 in her 3-year-old "childhood-form". *Starla's highlights in 3D transformations are in pink, but in the 2D one, they are in purple. *Starla is the only Delux girl to appear on every episode so far, despite not being the main protagonist of the show. *Starla's favorite hobbies are shopping, dressing up, and designing fashions. *She and Aurora are both 17 at their first appearances. In season 5, they are also the two most prominent in their Harmonix forms. *Both her and her bonded pixie hate spiders. *In Season 5, Starla is the only Delux that doesn't have a named spell that is released from the leg. *According to the creator, Starla is the second most powerful fairy of the Delux (Blossom being the first and Nina being the third).